lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lupin ladro full-time
Lupin ladro full-time, (English: '''Lupin, Full-Time Thief' ) is the opening song used in the Italian version of ''Lupin the Third Part V replacing Lupin Trois 201''8 used in the other versions. The song uses an edited version of the opening as its visuals to include more scenes from the episodes, some censorship and rearranging some scenes to flow with the song. It is produced by Max Longhi & Giorgio Vanni and performed by Giorgio Vanni. The lyrics are written by Alessandra Valeri Manera. It was released on the physical version of Toon Tunz however for the streaming/digital version, it was a separate release that also includes 'Rubami ancora il cuore, the Italian ending for Part V. Lyrics Italian Note: The song is Italian, but contains English phrases. '''Opening Version You'll be amazing, amazing Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever In Francia nascono le tue radici Ci sei tornato insieme con gli amici Per rapinare un sito digitale Di tutta la moneta virtuale You'll be amazing, amazing Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever Ti piace il rischio puù pericoloso Per superarlo e uscirne vittorioso E con Jigen e Ghemon tu puoi (Lupin, Lupin) Arrivare là dove tu vuoi Lupin ladro full-time Più geniale che mai Con grande abilità Rubi ciò che ti va Ma per Fujiko sai Poi ti cacci nei guai Lupin ladro full-time Più geniale che mai You'll be amazing, amazing Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever (Hey, yeah!) You'll be amazing, amazing Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever Lupin! Full Version Intro You'll be amazing, amazing, Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever 1 In Francia nascono le tue radici Ci sei tornato insieme con gli amici Per rapinare un sito digitale Di tutta la moneta virtuale You'll be amazing, amazing Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever 2 Ti piace il rischio puù pericoloso Per superarlo e uscirne vittorioso E con Jigen e Ghemon tu puoi (Lupin, Lupin) Arrivare là dove tu vuoi Chorus Lupin ladro full-time Più geniale che mai Con grande abilità Rubi ciò che ti va Ma per Fujiko sai Poi ti cacci nei guai Lupin ladro full-time Più geniale che mai Bridge You'll be amazing, amazing Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever (Hey, yeah!) You'll be amazing, amazing Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever 3 Il mondo cambia sempre direzione Ma tu lo anticipi con precisione Perchè sei sempre super aggiornato Già nel futuro ma un po' nel passato Ed è facile farlo per te (Lupin, Lupin!) Ma poi resti ingabbiato nel web Chorus Lupin ladro full-time Più geniale che mai Con grande abilità Rubi ciò che ti va Ma per Fujiko sai Poi ti cacci nei guai Lupin ladro full-time Più geniale che mai Ma per Fujiko sai Poi ti cacci nei guai Lupin ladro full-time Più geniale che mai Outro You'll be amazing, amazing Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever (Hey, yeah!) You'll be amazing, amazing Amazing, amazing Lupin Forever and ever and ever Lupin! English translation Intro You'll be amazing, Amazing, amazing, amazing, Lupin! Forever, and ever, and ever! 1 In France, your roots sprout, You came back, together with friends! To rob a digital site, Of all the virtual currency! You'll be amazing, Amazing, amazing, amazing, Lupin! Forever, and ever, and ever! 2 You like the most dangerous risk: To overcome it and leave there victorious! And with Jigen and Goemon, you can, (Lupin, Lupin!) Get where you want to! Chorus Lupin, full-time thief, More genius than ever! With great skill, You steal anything that you want! But by Fujiko you know, later you get into trouble Lupin, full-time thief, More genius than ever! Bridge You'll be amazing, Amazing, amazing, amazing, Lupin! Forever, and ever, and ever! (Hey, yeah, Lupin!) You'll be amazing, Amazing, amazing, amazing, Lupin! Forever, and ever, and ever! 3 The world always changes direction, But you anticipate it with precision! Because you're always super up-to-date: Already in the future, but a bit in the past! But it's easy to do for you, (Lupin, Lupin!) But then, you get stuck on the web! Chorus Lupin, full-time thief, More genius than ever! With great skill, You steal anything that you want! But by Fujiko you know, later you get into trouble Lupin, full-time thief, More genius than ever! But by Fujiko you know, Later you get into trouble Lupin, full-time thief, More genius than ever! Outro You'll be amazing, Amazing, amazing, amazing, Lupin! Forever, and ever, and ever! (Hey, yeah, Lupin!) You'll be amazing, Amazing, amazing, amazing, Lupin! Forever, and ever, and ever! Lupin! Category:Songs Category:Italian Themes